


Heated Hearts

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrids, I will focus on story but yes there will also be the occasional porn, I'm not a furry but...., M/M, Other, Pokephilia, There will be some OCs, technically I mean they are hybrids but yes it is considered pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Champion Leon saved a Charmeleon hybrid from the suspicious breeding farm of a well known man named Rose.But he underestimated how much it would take to to ease the poor Pokemon's pain and anger.(This is a Hybrid AU. As in, half human half Pokemon hybrids. Please note that while it is considered Pokephilia in this AU, there /will/ be sex scenes in this story.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 50
Kudos: 199





	1. Away

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations for this AU:
> 
> This is an AU in which a global experiment of a villain syndicate in another region caused the existence of half human, half Pokemon hybrids across the world many years ago. After discovering that they can be caught and trained like normal Pokemon, it didn’t take long for governments everywhere to allow people to use hybrids in battles as well. Breeding hybrids, however, is illegal. 
> 
> A lot of people are creeped out by them, while others love them, as they are Pokemon who can understand and speak the human language and look at least partly human. A lot of them also wear clothes just like humans (well, that’s also for decency, they just still look too human to run around butt naked.) 
> 
> The existence of hybrids has made it possible to communicate with regular Pokemon through them, which a lot of people consider a blessing. 
> 
> However, there are people who despise the hybrids, hunting them down and killing them, or selling them for ridiculous prices. Especially pretty and more human-looking hybrids often get sold in auctions to people who have a sexual interest in hybrids. While there’s people who argue that hybrids, unlike regular Pokemon, can give consent, it still counts as Pokephilia and is therefore illegal. Either way, most hybrids don’t exactly live an easy life. 
> 
> In Galar, hybrids are allowed in battle as well, but are mostly used for Pokejobs as they are hard to train. Also, an organization founded by Professor Magnolias granddaughter Sonia offers special protection for hybrids, continuously searching the Galar region for them and making sure they end up with either a loving family or a skilled trainer who takes good care of them. 
> 
> ALSO: OCs!  
> Because some of the canon Gym Leaders are hybrid Pokemon in this AU, obviously, there’s need for Gym Leader replacements. This is the first time I’m creating Pokemon OCs for a story and I hope you’re gonna like them! 
> 
> Wister and Steria the powerful ghost type duo from Hammerlocke, are the 8th Gym Leaders of the Galar region. They are 19 years old. A lot of Gym Challengers give up their Challenge at this point, because the twins are merciless in battle and very competitive. Wister has a heated personality, while Steria, his sister, is more the quiet type. But it’s also Steria who always saves her brother from bad life decisions. She’s a lot more mature than he is. 
> 
> If you have more questions please leave them in the comments so I can answer them in the notes of the next chapter!

* * *

When he’d first met him, Raihan had barely evolved into a Charmeleon.  
  
Leon, beloved champ of the Galar region, had been passing through Route 3 that day. Maybe it had been fate. Maybe it had been a curse. But that very day, he ran into the most beautiful hybrid Pokemon he’d ever seen, in the most terrible condition it could have been in.  
  
Part human, part Charmeleon. As with most hybrids, the most human part about him was his face and human hair. He overall looked more human than Pokemon however. He had the legs, hands, tail and horn of a Charmeleon. Shorts covered up his private parts. He was on all fours, claws digging into the earth beneath him.

The poor things flame was almost out thanks to the rain that day. He didn’t even have the strength to lift his tail anymore. He was hiding behind a huge tree. Alarmed, Leon tried to get closer, but the hybrid fletched his razor sharp teeth, growling and trying to spew fire.  
  
„I just want to help,“ Leon tried to calm him, „You’ll die if your flame goes out… Do you understand?“  
  
The Charmeleon was shaking. Leon tried to get closer, but the hybrid looked like he was ready to rip his eyes out if he got too close.  
  
„Please. _Please_ , Let me help,“ Leon said.

„Away…“ The Charmeleon just said, his voice weak and so, so tired. It did seem like he could understand what Leon was saying, but apparently, he wasn’t able to speak much beside that one word.  
  
Suddenly, Leon heard voices, some men yelling in the distance. They were using flashlights, since it was dark already, and coming closer.  
  
The Charmeleon flinched visibly upon hearing these voices.  
  
And then he tried to flee.  
  
  
„No! Wait, you’re hurt! Come back, please!“ Leon almost yelled, but managed to keep it down a little — It was obvious that the Charmeleon was scared of these people, so he shouldn’t lead them here.  
„Fuck,“ He cursed, looking up at the dark sky. He could barely see a thing. The hybrid had disappeared into the night. He quickly reached for one of his Pokeballs, releasing his Dragapult.  
  
„Dragapult, there’s a hybrid Charmeleon somewhere here. It’s going to die if we don’t find it — You can see well in the dark, please help me!“ Leon said quietly. Dragapult nodded and disappeared as well.  
  
Leon hid behind the tree where he’d first found the hybrid. Soon enough, the people with the flashlights arrived, and he could overhear them talking.  
  
„Fucking hell. Rose is gonna kill us if we don’t find it,“ One of them said.  
  
„It’s not gonna get very far in the rain. Ain’t a Charizard yet, so it’s not like it’ll fly away,“ Another one argued.  
  
Leon bit his lip.  
  
Rose. The owner of the infamous breeding farm on this very Route. Had this fucking bastard used a — not even fully grown — hybrid for breeding?! He prayed to every god there might be that his Dragapult would find the Charmeleon.  
  
A sudden hissing noise made Leon flinch. A Zigzagoon was staring at him, and then it made a loud noise, alerting the people from Rose’s farm.  
  
„My Zigzagoon found something!“  
  
Frowning, Leon took the only choice he had and ran.  
  
„Hey! Who’s there?! Stop!“ They shouted after him.

„Dragapult! Where are you?!“ Leon yelled, running through the rain.  
  
A familiar growl in the dark, and he knew where to run. Dragapult was waiting for him near the entrance to the Galar Mine. And there was the hybrid — collapsed on the ground and unable to move any further. Leon’s heart stopped beating for a second, but then he noticed that the flame on Charmeleon’s tail was still burning faintly.

„Thank you, Dragapult…“ He said, still running, and finally he could get close enough to the Charmeleon to examine his wounds. Dragapult curiously looked over his shoulder.

„The hybrid! There it is!“ Someone yelled.  
  
Leon squeezed his eyes shut when they pointed the flashlights directly at him.  
  
„The champ?!“

He frowned.  
„Yeah, the champ. What the hell have you people done to this poor Charmeleon?“ He asked, „He needs medical treatment!“  
  
„It’s not our fault. He tried to escape and fought our Obstagoon guards all alone, that’s why he’s hurt. We’re just trying to bring him back,“ one of the men explained.  
  
„Are you using him for breeding?“ Leon asked.  
  
No answer, which was a good enough answer for him.  
  
„I’m going to sue Rose,“ He growled, „Breeding with hybrids is illegal, you all know that!“

„Look, Leon,“ One of the men said, stepping closer. Leon protectively held his arms around the wounded Charmeleon hybrid.  
„The Pokemon Center isn’t nearby. But the farm is. If we don’t bring him back there right now, he’s going to die. His flame is weak by now.“

Leon gritted his teeth. He knew that.  
„Let me talk to Rose when we are there.“

* * *

Leon refused to leave the Charmeleon’s side, no matter how often they assured him that they would take care of him now. He didn’t trust these people. This Charmeleon must have had a good reason for wanting to escape.  
  
There was an infirmary, and Leon waited inside. Finally, the door opened and Rose, the owner of the breeding farm, walked in. Rose was a man in his 40s. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie. Leon’s eyes briefly noticed the heavy golden watch on the man’s wrist. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Rose was very, very rich. The Pokemon from his farm were sold at ridiculously high prices.  
  
Leon got up from his chair.  
  
„What a rare occasion! The champ himself pays me a visit?“ Rose said, reaching to shake Leon’s hand, but Leon refused.  
  
„I’m not here to chat. You’re going to release this poor Charmeleon,“ Leon said.  
  
Rose was quiet for a moment.  
„Why should I do that?“ He asked, „This hybrid is one of my most priced possessions.“  
  
„You used him for breeding!“ Leon spat out. He had to hold himself back from just punching Rose. „And other than that being illegal, he’s nowhere near old enough for this shit!“  
  
„Who said he was used for breeding?“ Rose asked, tilting his head, „Those are quite the accusations. I would never do that.“  
  
„Why did he try to escape then? What have you _done_?“ Leon asked, not trusting the man one bit.

„He’s just a bit of a… difficult one. We’re having a hard time trying to tame him. That’s all,“ Rose said, smiling calmly.  
  
  
Leon was shaking from anger. He could tell that Rose was lying, but he also knew very well that he didn’t have any proof. And he knew just how powerful Rose was. Even if he were to send someone here to examine the case, Rose would likely pay them well to make them shut up.  
  
„I’ll buy him.“  
  
„What?“ Rose asked.  
  
„I’ll buy the Charmeleon. How much do you want?“  
  
Rose crossed his arms.  
„He’s not supposed to be sold until he’s fully evolved.“  
  
„So you can keep using him for breeding until then?“ Leon asked, his voice sharp.  
  
Rose huffed out a laugh.  
„You’re not gonna shut up about that, are you? Fine. I’ll sell him. 270.000. Under the condition that you never come close to this farm ever again.“  
  
Leon bit his lip.  
How many more Pokemon and maybe even more hybrids were suffering in here? What could he possibly do about it?  
„Deal,“ He answered.  
  
Rose sighed and took out his phone, dialing a number as he walked out of the infirmary.  
„Hello? Yes, it’s me. Please bring the Pokeball and papers for the Charmeleon hybrid to the infirmary. Yes, right now…“

Leon relaxed a little. The Charmeleon would be safe with him. If he couldn’t save them all, he needed to save at least one.

He slowly walked over to the stretcher the hybrid was resting on. His flame was a little brighter again already. For the first time, Leon was able to examine his face. His skin was dark. With the way his face looked, he couldn’t have been much older than four years, which meant about 15 or 16 in human years. He still looked like he was in so much pain.  
  
Leon flinched when the hybrid suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
„Nnngh…“

„Hey… Calm. No one is going to hurt you anymore,“ Leon said quietly.  
  
The hybrid just shivered. He was too weak and tired to move, probably a little out of it from the medicine they had given him. 

„…way…“  
  
„What?“ Leon asked.  
  
The hybrid’s piercing blue eyes filled with tears.  
„Away,“ He choked out.  
  
It broke Leon’s heart.  
  
It probably meant more than one thing to the Charmeleon. It meant that it wanted to get away from this place, but it also meant that Leon was supposed to stay away from him. Leon wanted to respect that and took a few steps back. He wanted to give him at least a faint feeling of safety.  
  
The door opened again, and Rose walked back in.  
  
„The documents of ownership. As you might know, these are needed for hybrids. Everything you need to know about him is in here, including his height and weight, birthplace, level of human speech, and so on,“ Rose explained, handing him the papers, „On top is the contract. Transfer the money to this bank account within the next two weeks. And, of course, here’s his Pokeball.“

  
It was a Luxury Ball.

Leon took it with a moment of hesitation.  
  
„I will stay here until he’s well enough to come with me,“ He said, looking Rose directly in the eyes.  
  
„Do as you wish,“ Rose answered, „I have more important matters to take care of. Farewell, champ.“

  
  
With that he left Leon in that room. Of course, Rose hadn’t shown it one bit, but he was furious. Losing one of his most valuable hybrids just because the little shit had managed to break free from his cell? A disaster. None of the Charmeleon’s children so far had been very strong or at least Shiny, and now he’d lost him.

  
He walked back to his office. It was over and done with. Hopefully, the champ wouldn’t meddle in his affairs again.

Next to his desk was a Pokemon bed, and in it, sleeping, his most valuable possession. He took a moment to lean down and ruffle the fur behind his beloved hybrid’s ear. Immediately, the hybrid started purring a little, leaning towards the touch. 

  
It was a beautiful young male Shiny Sylveon hybrid. Rose hadn’t been the one to evolve him — as if he had the time to play and form a bond with a Pokemon — but he was his owner now, and he trained him very strictly. It wasn’t just a Shiny, it was also a particularly strong one. His name was Bede, and he was dressed in a frilly white nightgown.  
  
Bede sleepily opened his eyes.  
„Master?“ He asked, humming.  
  
„Yes, dear. I’m back.“  
  
Big purple eyes stared at him.  
„I can sense that you’re in a bad mood, master,“ Bede said quietly, „Would you like me to help you relax?“

Rose smiled, sitting down in his chair and leaning back. So beautiful, and so obedient — Just the way hybrids _should_ be.  
„That would be just _wonderful_ , Bede.“


	2. Raihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am physically unable to shut up so here, take chapter 2 
> 
> please talk to me about all this

* * *

Leon would never forget the look in Raihan’s eyes when he first released him from his Pokeball, after leaving Rose’s farm.

The hybrid was so intimidated and scared. But also kind of intrigued. He realized that he wasn’t at the farm anymore, that this was a new environment, something he hadn’t seen before. He was curious.  
  
They were in Postwick, where Leon originally was from. He’d decided that the calm area and small town would be a good start for Charmeleon to get used to new surroundings. He’d released him in his home garden.   
  
But all the hybrid did was stare at Leon, wary of every little move the champ tried to make towards him.   
  
„Lee?“ Leon heard someone say.   
  
He turned around and smiled.   
  
„Hop! It’s been a while.“   
  
Hop stared at him, and then a big, happy smile grew on his face, and he ran to jump into Leon’s arms.   
„Lee! It’s really you!“ He said, hugging him tightly. His little ears were wiggling.   
  
Hop was a hybrid that belonged to Leon’s mother. He was a Wooloo, and the people in Postwick were always grateful for his help on the fields, keeping the other Wooloo in check.   
  
„Who’s that?“ Hop asked curiously, eyeing the Charmeleon. It had been a while since he’d last seen another hybrid.   
  
„Good question,“ Leon answered, „I didn’t give him a name yet.“   
  
„Hello!! My name is Hop!“ Hop said a little too loud, and as soon as he took a step forward, Charmeleon growled loudly, fletching his teeth and taking on a defensive stance.   
  
  
„W-woah,“ Hop stuttered, jumping back again and hiding behind Leon, „What’s with him?“

„He… can’t talk much yet,“ Leon explained, „And I think he’s scared. Of both humans and other Pokemon. It’s better if you stay away from him for the time being.“   
  
Hop looked worried, but he decided not to ask.

  
„It’s gonna be okay, Hop,“ Leon said, smiling calmly, „He just needs some time to adjust. Go inside, and tell mom that I’m home.“

  
Charmeleon stared at them. He was shaking. His aggressive behavior was only to cover up his fear and how much he wanted to cry.   
  
Hop entered the house, and then it was just the two of them again.

  
  
„You don’t speak much,“ Leon said, „But you understand me, right?“   
  
Charmeleon was quiet and didn’t react.   
But then he nodded. He slowly calmed down again, but kept his distance.

„That’s good. You don’t happen to have a name, do you?“ Leon kept asking. He didn’t move at all. It was for the better. He didn’t want to scare him.   
  
Charmeleon shook his head.   
  
Leon sighed.   
„I’ll think of something. If you don’t mind, that is.“   
  
No reaction.   
  
„Do you prefer being in or outside your Pokeball?“   
  
The hybrid tensed. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it again, because he didn’t know the right words.   
  
„It’s okay,“ Leon said, looking around to see if there was anything else here that could be scaring him right now, „Just answer with yes or no — Do you want to stay outside your Pokeball?“   
  
  
Charmeleon swallowed hard, then shook his head.   
That surprised Leon. He’d thought that the hybrid would want some freedom. But then it hit him. This Charmeleon was so scared of both humans and Pokemon that he’d rather be in his Pokeball and never come out.

Leon exhaled shakily.   
„Don’t you want to explore the garden and fields a bit? You’re not at that farm anymore. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.“   
  
Again, the hybrid shook his head.   
  
It hurt Leon so much to see him like that. Just what had they done to him? This poor creature was nearly broken beyond repair! But Leon wouldn’t just give up like that.   
  
„If you really want to, you can retreat for now. But again, we are far away from that place, far away from the people who hurt you,“ He tried to explain, „My name is Leon. I’m your trainer now. Can you remember that? Leon?“   
  
Silence.   
Charmeleon stared at the ground as if there was something incredibly interesting.

„Do you… want to retreat?“ Leon asked carefully.   
  
„L-Leon,“ Charmeleon said quietly.   
  
Leon’s eyes widened. Sure, it shouldn’t be too hard to say his name for the hybrid, considering it was partly his own name, but he still didn’t expect that.   
  
„Yes. Leon. That’s me,“ He said, smiling. And then he decided to try and take a step towards the hybrid.   
  
  
Charmeleon flinched immediately and took a step back. He looked up at Leon, and something inside Leon broke upon seeing these wide eyes full of fear, so much fear. He looked at Leon as if Leon was about to seriously hurt him.   
  
„A-away,“ Charmeleon stuttered, taking another step back.   
  
Leon swallowed hard.   
„Sorry. I’ll stay away,“ He said, taking two steps back, „See? I’m not coming any closer. Do you want to retreat now?“   
  
Charmeleon looked like he was about to cry.   
He nodded faintly, and when Leon took out the Pokeball to call him back, he could see the hybrid relaxing immediately. A beam of light, and Charmeleon was gone, inside the Luxury Ball.   
  
Leon stared at the ball in his hands.   
How was he supposed to deal with this?   
  
He shook his head. No. He wouldn’t give up. Not now, not ever. He would make sure that this hybrid would be able to smile again, one day.

He turned around and walked inside the house.   
  
„Mom, I’m home.“

* * *

The next day, he decided to pay Sonia and the Professor a visit. Not just to see an old friend of course, but also to talk to the expert on hybrids herself.

About three years ago, Sonia founded an organization called _Aegis_. Aegis’ only purpose was to help hybrid Pokemon and save them from possible cruel fates, such as being hunted down, used for breeding, sold in auctions — often to Pokephile perverts — or killed.

Through mostly crowdfunding, but also with a lot of help from Leon, Sonia managed to open the first of it’s kind hybrid centre in Wedgehurst, a huge building with two beautiful gardens featuring different kinds of terrain for different kinds of Pokemon. There, the saved hybrids could stay, but of course they weren’t just supposed to stay there forever.   
  
Sonia herself made sure that every single hybrid ended up with someone trustworthy.

„Leon? Is that really you?“ Sonia asked when Leon walked into her office. She took off her reading glasses and stared at him.   
  
„Yeah. It’s been a while,“ Leon answered, smiling gently.   
  
Sonia jumped up from her chair and ran over to hug him.   
„Too long! It’s been way too long!“ she complained, pouting, „Come in! Can I offer you some tea?“   
  
„Sure, thank you,“ Leon accepted, and Sonia took his hand and led him to the balcony. Of course, it was a nice sunny day, they could sit outside and he could once more admire the beautiful view over the gardens.

He sat down at a small table at the balcony and waited for Sonia to return with the tea as well as some cookies. They were shaped like Yampers. Leon snorted.   
  
„Did you make these?“ He asked.   
  
„You bet,“ Sonia said with a proud smile, „And they are delicious! It’s an old recipe from grandma.“   
  
„How’s she doing?“   
  
„Drowning in work. She wants to retire, but there’s no one who could take on her job.“  
  
Leon knew he wasn’t supposed to mention it, so he shut his mouth. Because, of course, Professor Magnolia had always hoped for Sonia to take over the laboratory for her. But Sonia had a different job now. And it was one that made her visibly happy. Leon knew that Sonia had always suffered, wanting to be her own person rather than the shadow of her grandmother, taking the exact same way in life. With Aegis and the hybrid centre, she found a purpose. Leon was happy for her, he really was.   
  
„There’s plenty of young people who would like the job,“ Sonia said, „Grandma just thinks they are all incompetent. But she’ll stop being stubborn at some point. She’ll have to.“   
  
„Yeah,“ Leon agreed, „It will be fine.“   
  
„How’s your mom? Oh, and Hop! How’s Hop doing?“ Sonia asked curiously.   
  
Leon smiled.   
„Hop is a real help to all the farmers in Postwick. And he seems really happy there. He’s grown a little lately, too. Maybe he’ll evolve at some point.“

Sonia exhaled.   
„I’m so, so glad. You have no idea. Hop… He was so sad when we found him,“ She said, „I’m so glad he’s happy now, living a new life. I knew your mom would be the right person to take care of him.“

Leon took a sip of his tea. He was quiet for a few seconds, but then he sighed.

„Hop was separated from his mother at a young age, right? You told me she was killed by hybrid hunters,“ He said quietly, „How did you… How did you handle him in that state? Wasn’t he scared? Wasn’t it hard to get him to have faith in humans again?“

Sonia tilted her head.   
„Of course it was hard. But that’s my job. There’s a few tricks one can use to gain a hybrids— or any Pokemon’s — trust, but in the end, it’s all just hard work and takes a lot of time.“   
  
„Can you give me any tips?“   
  
„Why?“   
  
Leon looked absentminded.   
„You know that farm on Route 3, right? The one that belongs to Rose.“

Sonia frowned.   
„Yeah. I wish I didn’t.“

Leon glanced at her.   
„So you know that they aren’t exactly treating their Pokemon well there?“   
  
She looked into the distance.   
„We’re all aware of it. But there’s nothing we can do. We’re a nonprofit organization, not the goddamn police. We can’t just walk in there and examine the place ourselves. What happened, Leon?“

Leon bit his lip.   
„I bought a hybrid from there.“   
  
„You _what?!_ “ Sonia asked, disbelief and a little anger written all over her face.   
  
  
„No! Not— Not what you’re thinking! I didn’t pay them to breed me a goddamn hybrid! Sonia, please, I’d never,“ Leon quickly defended himself, „No. It’s a Charmeleon. He tried to flee from the place and I found him, nearly dead from his wounds. But the guards from the farm got us. I wanted him to survive, so my only choice was to return him.“   
  
Sonia’s expression softened.   
„You bought him so he’d get away from there?“   
  
Leon gritted his teeth.   
„He’s about four years old. Barely able to talk at all. He’s incredibly aggressive, and scared of both humans and Pokemon,“ he explained, „He doesn’t even really want to leave his Pokeball. I’m convinced that they used him for breeding, and maybe there’s even worse that happened.“   
His hands had started to shake a little, so he put down the cup of tea.   
  
„Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard about Rose doing that,“ Sonia said, suddenly sounding sad and tired, „How much did he make you pay?“   
  
„Too much. But I don’t care. I— When I looked into his eyes, he looked so hurt. Like he’d never even had a single reason to smile in his life. I just… I had to save him,“ Leon said.   
  
  
It was quiet between them for a bit.   
„Can I see him?“ Sonia asked.

Leon nodded, reaching for the Luxury Ball on his belt.   
  
„He needs a safe distance,“ He warned, „But well… This balcony is huge, so it should be fine.“

He hesitated for a moment. But it couldn’t possibly be a wrong decision. If anyone knew how to help, it would be Sonia. So he released Charmeleon.   
  
The hybrid had his eyes shut due to the bright lights from the Pokeball when he appeared. And when he slowly opened them, he immediately tensed and looked like he wanted to curl up and hide somewhere. Of course, because he didn’t know where he was, again.   
  
„Oh, dear,“ Sonia said, „This… is just heartbreaking. The way he looks at us…“   
  
„I know,“ Leon answered, „I— You’re the expert, and I trust you, but honestly, you shouldn’t try to get too close.“   
  
Sonia nodded faintly.   
„You said he can’t speak properly?“ She asked.   
  
„Yeah.“   
  
„That’s… odd. He’s old enough to have fully learned our language. Why didn’t they teach him?“ She muttered, more to herself than to Leon.

She carefully took a step forward, and, of course, the hybrid immediately growled loudly.   
„It’s okay,“ Sonia said, „I know you don’t really want to hurt me, and I won’t hurt you either. Are you hungry?“

Charmeleon just stared at her, wary. But he also looked around nervously.   
  
„Are you hungry, Charmeleon?“ She asked again, „Wait, does he have a name?“   
  
„Not yet,“ Leon said quietly. He was impressed that Sonia had managed to take another step towards the hybrid.   
  
Charmeleon frowned, but he’d also stopped growling. He didn’t move away. When Sonia reached into her purse, he tensed and his eyes widened. But all Sonia took out was a small bottle, kind of like a perfume bottle. She opened it and put some of the liquid on both her hands.   
  
  
„Essential oils,“ she explained to Leon, „This one is basil. Fire types usually like that.“   
  
Leon blinked. Did Sonia always have these with her?   
  
Impressed, he noticed that Charmeleon had tilted his head a little, looking at Sonia with curious eyes. Sonia handed Leon the bottle.   
  
„Put some on your hands, too. But only a few drops.“

Leon nodded and carefully applied the oil to his skin. He didn’t want to make any sudden movements. Looking at the bottle, he suddenly had a realization, but he kept it to himself.   
  
Sonia was really, really close to the hybrid now, and he still wasn’t growling.   
  
„You’re scared. I know,“ she said softly, „What those people did to you was horrible. But it’s over. It’s not going to happen again. You’re save.“

The closer Sonia got, the more Charmeleon started to shiver.   
  
„Be brave, little Charmeleon,“ Sonia said, smiling gently at him. It hurt her, because the hybrids eyes were wide and so, so scared. It hurt her to see him like this.   
  
And finally, Sonia was close enough to reach out her hand. She didn’t touch him, she simply reached out her hand.   
„Are you going to take my hand?“ She asked, not moving.

Leon couldn’t believe it. Sonia really _was_ an expert on this field.

It took another five minutes, but then Charmeleon, despite shaking like crazy, reached for Sonia’s hand with his own. He briefly touched it, then retreated again.   
  
Sonia smiled.   
„I’m so proud of you,“ She said, „Would you mind if Leon comes a little closer, too?“

Leon swallowed hard.   
But then Charmeleon looked at him, directly, with those ice blue eyes. And despite them still being full of sadness, there was also a certain curiosity in them.   
  
„Leon…“   
  
Leon’s heart stopped beating for a moment. He’d said his name again.   
  
„Yes,“ Sonia said, „That’s Leon. Your new trainer. He’s a good friend. You don’t have to be scared of him.“   
  
Carefully, Sonia moved her hand closer to Charmeleon’s head. The hybrid tensed and closed his eyes as if he was about to get hit. But he didn’t move. Sonia gently touched his head, then ruffled a little through his messy hair. Charmeleon took a sharp breath and started shaking a little.   
  
But then he opened his eyes again. He teared up, leaning a little into Sonia’s gentle touch. Only a few seconds later, his tears fell and he was crying without really making any noise.   
  
Sonia kept petting him a little, but he didn’t stop shaking.

  
  
„Leon?“ She suddenly asked.   
  
Leon hadn’t dared to come closer.   
„Y-yes?“   
  
„I think it’s enough for now. He probably wants to go back inside his Pokeball. Right?“   
  
Charmeleon nodded quickly.

„Yes— Yes, of course, I— Charmeleon, return,“ Leon said, holding out the Pokeball and calling the hybrid back.   
  
Sonia remained in the exact same position. When Leon came closer, he noticed that she was crying, too. Leon didn’t say anything and just pulled her into a hug.   
  
„I hate this,“ she sobbed, „Why are people like this? How are they even able to treat a wonderful creature like that in such a horrible way?“   
She clenched her fists. This poor hybrid deserved so much better.   
  
„I don’t know…“ Leon answered, „And I don’t even want to know. Sonia, thank you. Thank you so much. If you or any of the others at Aegis could teach me how to handle him, that’d be a real help.“   
  
Sonia just nodded.   
„Of course.“

„Besides,“ Leon went on, „You gave me an idea on what to name him.“   
  
„Did I?“   
  
„Yeah. Didn’t Raihan’s name mean ‚Basil‘ in some other language?“   
  
„Raihan?“ Sonia asked, staring at him, „You want to name him… after Raihan?“

Leon averted his eyes.   
„Is it… not a good idea?“ He asked, unsure.   
  
„No,“ Sonia said, „No, actually, it’s a good idea. I just— Ah, forget it. It’s perfect. So… Raihan.“   
  
Leon smiled.   
Yeah, Raihan was a perfect name.


	3. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few questions for my AU!  
> Thanks especially to Green, I really enjoy talking to you about it!!
> 
> Here's a little summary:
> 
> \- Hybrids have existed for about 20 years. the first hybrids were the result of an illegal experiment.  
> \- a human having sex with a pokemon does not create a hybrid. Another hybrid is always the result of Hybrid/Pokemon or Hybrid/Human.  
> \- Hybrids are treated the same as normal Pokemon with the exception that using them for breeding is illegal. This is to prevent there one day being more hybrids than normal Pokemon.  
> \- some Hybrids look more like humans, some more like Pokemon.  
> \- The way hybrids age depends on the Pokemon. Charizard!Raihan for example ages pretty much in dog years. He's a 4 year old Charmeleon at the beginning of the story, about 15/16 in human years.  
> \- Hybrids do not look like literal human babies when born (lmao) Remember that they are still Pokemon.  
> \- depending on the Pokemon, hybrids may or may not experience heat.  
> \- it is not in a hybrid's instinct to want to mate with a human. (Again, still Pokemon.)  
> \- Hybrids are not necessarily stronger than other Pokemon. The same concept of stats applies. For example; while Charizard!Raihan is ridiculously strong, Wooloo!Hop is pretty weak even for a Wooloo.  
> \- Sexual attraction to hybrids is considered Pokephilia, therefore illegal.
> 
> Also, WONDERFUL ARTWORK for this fanfiction was done by Nagi!! (https://twitter.com/nagi_nagoo/)  
> Please give them a follow!!

(Artworks by @nagi_nagoo on Twitter!)

* * *

The following months, with a lot of help from Sonia, Leon slowly gained Raihan’s trust.  
  
Raihan started to relax a little around him and Sonia, but he didn’t let them touch him again. He made it very clear that he didn’t want to be touched, and well, Leon was okay with that. Anything to make him feel safe.  
  
What made Leon very happy was that Raihan started to become curious about his surroundings. Leon always asked him whether he wanted to explore the outside world a bit, since Raihan hadn’t known anything other than that farm up until now, and while Raihan still preferred to just stay in his Pokeball all the time, sometimes he was curious and brave enough to accept Leon’s offer.  
  
He was still scared of other Pokemon, especially those who were bigger than himself. Most humans were still taller than him, too. He was still a Charmeleon after all.  
  
Raihan was also still quiet. Leon tried to teach him more words, but he didn’t seem particularly interested. He did remember Leon’s name however, and even Sonia’s.

But Leon couldn’t afford to spend all of his time with the hybrid. He was supposed to train for the next Gym Challenge. There were still 8 months left, so he wasn’t in a hurry, but he knew that he couldn’t afford slacking off.

However, he wanted to stay in Postwick for a bit longer, because Raihan seemed comfortable in this small town. So he went into the Slumbering Weald to train. Which was a bit dangerous of course — not necessarily because of the strong Pokemon, because Leon was more than strong enough to take all of them on, but because of Leon’s sense of direction. He got lost in the goddamn forest more than once, and the constant fog didn’t make it easier.  
  
Raihan accompanied him usually, and one day the hybrid shook his head about Leon getting lost once again. He came closer and gently tugged on Leon’s sleeve.  
  
„Hm?“ Leon asked, surprised that Raihan would come so close out of his free will.  
  
Raihan nodded into a certain direction. His flame lit up a bit stronger, so Leon would still see him through the fog, and Raihan started to lead the way. Within 15 minutes, they were outside of the forest again.  
  
„Wow. Thank you,“ Leon said, genuinely impressed, „You’re good at remembering your way around, huh?“

Raihan didn’t say anything, just tilted his head and stared at Leon.  
  
Leon smiled.  
„Thanks again. Let me know when you wanna return into your Pokeball, yeah?“  
  
Raihan nodded.

A few weeks later, Leon was battling a particularly strong Corviknight, and Raihan watched the battle with great interest.  
  
Leon’s Seismitoad was doing it’s best, but it was a bit wounded from an earlier battle. Leon cursed, calling Seismitoad back. He wanted to send out Dragapult, but Raihan was suddenly right next to him, nudging his arm with his horn.  
  
Leon blinked.  
„You… Wanna fight?“ He asked carefully.  
  
Raihan’s ice blue eyes looked like they were glowing. He nodded frantically.

The Corviknight let out a scream, ready to attack.  
  
Leon swallowed hard. Raihan wasn’t on a level to win against a Pokemon like that — but Corviknight was in a weakened state, and Raihan had a type advantage.  
He frowned at his opponent.  
„Raihan, use Fire Fang!“ he ordered.  
  
Raihan sprinted at Corviknight at an impressive speed, growling and jumping high to bite into the flying type Pokemon’s neck. Flames surrounded them, and Corviknight let out a pained scream. It struggled and managed to throw Raihan back to the ground. Raihan was startled for a second, but he quickly got back up and rolled out of the way when Corviknight tried to attack him with a Sharp Beak attack.

„Use Smokescreen, and then try to hit it with Ember!“ Leon yelled, worried that Raihan might get hurt and wanting to increase his chances of evading his opponents attacks.

  
The fog already made it hard to see, and the Smokescreen didn’t help with that, but Raihan had surprisingly good eyes, or maybe just a good sense of where his opponent might be. He managed to hit Corviknight with his Ember, twice, and that was the end of the battle.  
  
Corviknight fell to the ground.  
  
Raihan growled.  
  
Leon almost realized too late that he wanted to attack his already defeated opponent.  
„Wait! Raihan, that’s enough! Stop!“ Leon called out.  
  
Raihan flinched. He turned around to look at Leon, confusion in his eyes. But then he returned to Leon’s side.

„Hey, you did really well,“ Leon said, smiling at him, „But you can’t further attack an already defeated Pokemon, okay?“  
It worried him a little that this wasn’t Raihan’s natural instinct.  
  
Raihan didn’t answer, but he didn’t nod either. He still looked confused. In the meantime, Corviknight got up again and Raihan growled again, but the Pokemon just fled as fast as possible, disappearing into the fog.  
  
It was quiet for a bit, until Leon huffed out a laugh.  
„Hey, you’re actually really good. Did you like having a fight?“ He asked.  
  
Raihan stared at him with big eyes.  
Then he nodded.  
„Fight,“ He said, then tried to find the right words for what he wanted to add, „….Leon? For Leon?“  
  
„You want to fight for me?“ Leon asked. He almost couldn’t believe it. Raihan was scared of other Pokemon, and yet he wanted to fight?  
  
„Fight for Leon,“ Raihan repeated, nodding, „T-Thank Leon.“   
  


Leon flinched.  
Ah, so that was what it was about.  
„Hey, Raihan,“ He said, „You don’t have to fight for me to thank me. I didn’t save you expecting anything in return. It’s fine.“  
  
Raihan stared at the ground, his claws slightly digging into the earth beneath him.  
„W-want to,“ he said quietly.  
  
Leon sighed.  
„I’ll think about it, okay?“ He said.  
  
And he could’ve sworn that he’d seen Raihan smile a little, just briefly.

* * *

Raihan started to stay out of his Pokeball more and more, as long as they were in Postwick. He even got used to Leon’s mother and Hop, not letting them close to him of course, but tolerating them. Sometimes he accompanied Hop to watch him doing his field work. Which was a big deal, considering that Leon didn’t go with them. A sign that Raihan kind of trusted Hop, despite not wanting to be anywhere close to him.  
  
Raihan also started to talk a bit more. It took another two months, but he’d learned more words, and it became easier to understand what he wanted to say.  
  
And Leon had agreed to train him.

  
Surprisingly, Raihan was already very strong. It made Leon worry — Had Raihan not only be used for breeding, but was also the result of breeding a hybrid? If his base stats were _this_ good, that would be the only explanation.  
  
Raihan was also very determined. Somehow, despite not really wanting to be close to other Pokemon, he didn’t seem to mind battling them at all. The problem being that he never knew when to stop unless Leon told him to.  
  
Leon tried to teach him the boundaries of Pokemon battles, but Raihan, for some reason, just didn’t get it. Maybe it was because he acted very differently in battle. Less scared and shy, more aggressive, brutal almost.  
  
But Leon was sure he’d get it under control. As long as he told Raihan when to stop, he would.  
  
There were five months left until the next Gym Challenge. And at the opening ceremony, there would be an exhibition match, Leon against the Gym Leaders of Hammerlocke — Like every year. As soon as he told Raihan about it, Raihan started to train even harder, suddenly determined to be able to fight alongside Leon in that very match.  
  
Leon was a bit worried, but Raihan proved himself to be a fierce fighter, nearly able to keep up with the rest of his team already. Sonia was proud of his progress, congratulating Leon on handling him so well.  
  
One day, when Leon was offering Raihan some food, the hybrid seemed lost in thoughts.  
  
„Something on your mind?“ Leon asked.  
  
Raihan blinked and looked at him.  
„Raihan,“ He said, and he needed another moment to find the right word, „…who?“

Oh. Of course.  
He’d heard Sonia talk about that.  
„You want to know who Raihan was? The one you’re named after?“  
  
Raihan nodded.  
  
Leon smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
„That was my best friend. Sonia, him and me did the Gym Challenge together, back in the days. He was… a great person,“ He explained, leaving out the part he wanted to say most, „…He died in an accident.“

The hybrid flinched.  
„Died?“ He repeated.  
  
„Yes,“ Leon said, „He’s no longer with us. I think about him a lot, but… I need to get over it.“

Raihan was quiet for a bit. He looked uncomfortable.  
„Sorry,“ He managed to say quietly.  
  
Leon smiled at him.  
„I have him in good memories,“ He said, „Are you okay with having inherited his name?“

The hybrid nodded, a very serious look on his face.

* * *

Five months later, it was time for the opening ceremony of this years Gym Challenge. For the first time in forever, Leon was quite nervous about it. Not because he thought he would lose the exhibition match or anything. No, he was stronger than ever before.  
  
But showing off Raihan as a part of his team would be something the press wouldn’t shut up about for months.  
  
All the Gym Leaders entered the stadium of Motostoke.  
First the Grass type expert Milo, Water type expert Nessa, and Kabu, expert on Fire type Pokemon. After them came Fighting type expert Bea, Fairy type expert Opal, Ice type expert Melony and dark type expert Piers — Who was a rare sight at the opening ceremony, and looked as tired as ever.  
  
Finally, the Hammerlocke Gym Leaders entered the stadium — Ghost type experts Wister and his sister Steria. Hammerlocke was the only Gym to have two Gym leaders. Challengers always had to double battle them, while for exhibition matches and for the final tournament, only one of them would enter the battlefield. They were twins, 18 years old. Their uniform’s color scheme and design matched that of the strongest Pokemon on their team: A hybrid Banette that officially belonged to Steria.  
  
Wister enthusiastically waved at the crowd, a big cocky grin on his face, while his sister remained quiet and composed.

Leon was still waiting to make his entrance. It wouldn’t be until the match was about to start.  
For the exhibition matches, his opponent was usually Wister. He wasn’t scared about losing, not at all. He was just a little scared that the huge crowd, the noise, just everything would be too much for Raihan.

„And now for the one and only, the undefeated — Champion of Galar, Leon!!“ He heard the announcer say.  
  
Leon took a deep breath.  
Then he ran out, into the stadium, waving at his fans with the biggest smile on his face.Once he’d reached his side of the battlefield, he stroke his usual pose.  
  
„Welcome, all of Galar and those who came to watch from other regions!“ He said, „I’m Leon, and you’re about to have a Champion Time!“

Loud cheers were the answer to that. Leon kept his smile up despite being nervous.  
  
Wister was already positioned on the other side of the battlefield, playing with the Pokeball in his hands by throwing it in the air and catching it again. He was obviously itching to start the battle.  
  
„On the other side of the battlefield, the fierce ghost type expert Wister, one of the Gym Leaders of Hammerlocke! It’s time for an exhibition battle! May the better trainer win!“ The announcer’s voice echoed throught he stadium.

„Don’t go easy on me, _Champion_ ,“ Wister said, grinning widely, „I am _well prepared_!“  
And with that he threw the Pokeball in his hands, sending out his beloved Sableye.  
  
Leon closed his eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath. Better get it over with right away, he thought, reaching for the Luxury Ball.  
  
„Go, Raihan!“ He said, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
A beam of light, and Leon felt like time stopped for a moment. He could see startled expressions among people in the crowd, and even the announcer seemed to be at a loss of words for an awful long time.  
  
Raihan’s tail was much longer now, and the flame at the tip burned bigger and brighter. He had two horns instead of one. And he was taller — Taller than Leon. He was wearing the same shorts Leon was wearing, with Leon’s signature number on them.  
  
And he spread his wings.

  
  
„It’s… _A hybrid Charizard!_ Champion Leon has added a hybrid Charizard to his team!“ The announcer finally said, having found the right words, and Leon felt a weight fall off his shoulders when the crowd started to cheer louder than ever before.

Things would be okay.


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS THIS FANFIC ISN'T DEAD SURPRIIIIIISE 
> 
> I really really REALLY don't wanna drop this one I'm gonna finish it if it kills me 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!  
> TW for noncon.

(Check out this wonderful artwork of my OCs in this story, Wister and Steria, done by the Artist fleesveon! @Fleesveon555 on Twitter)  
  


* * *

Winning the final Tournament had never been easier.

His final opponent had been a fierce Trainer who had moved to Galar from the Kalos region. His team was strong, but in the end no match for Leon, especially not with Raihan on his team.

However, he didn’t dare to Dynamax Raihan, so he ended the battle with Aegislash instead. Raihan had been able to knock out two of his opponents Pokemon.

Dynamax would be a discussion for another day. He definitely wanted to try it, but the question was if Raihan was comfortable with it. 

  
At the moment, they were back in Postwick, celebrating Leon’s victory at his home. Professor Magnolia and Sonia had joined the little party. Well, at this point, both of them were considered family, kind of.  
  
Leon and Sonia had been a couple when they were younger. She’d been his first love, but somehow it wasn’t meant to be. They both realized that they weren’t necessarily good for each other — Because Sonia was just too down-to-earth, and Leon had his head in the clouds. They ended up arguing more often than necessary, and eventually gave up on it.  
  
However, they also realized that they couldn’t just live without each other.  
So they stayed friends.  
  
Leon smiled a little, thinking back on it. Somehow, despite everything, these were good memories. And right now, things were good too.  
  
He could hear Sonia and his mother laugh from the open kitchen window as they were preparing a huge bowl of curry together. Professor Magnolia was admiring his mother’s garden. Leon was busy setting up a parasol, since they wanted to eat outside and it was a pretty hot day, and getting some more chairs for the Professor and Sonia. And under the tree in their garden was Raihan, out of his Pokeball, trying his best to ignore Hop who was in turn trying his best to get on Raihan’s nerves.  
  
Hop wasn’t afraid of Raihan at all anymore.  
He knew that the fellow hybrid would never hurt him.  
  
„Hey!! I wanna fight on Lee’s team, too, one day— y’know!“ He said, but Raihan didn’t look particularly impressed. Didn’t say anything, even.  
„But woah, you’re so strong! You should teach me! I love Lee a lot, y’know? So of course I wanna fight for him! Do you love Lee too?“ Hop kept talking, and Raihan silently prayed for the Wooloo hybrid to just shut up at some point.  
  
His eye twitched a little when Hop went on and on about how strong Raihan was, and even more so when the little shit tried to climb on his back.

„ _Stop,_ “ Raihan growled, „You’re— annoying!“

Leon laughed.  
„Awww, Rai. Don’t be like that. You like him, don’t you?“

Raihan frowned, then pouted and looked away, letting Hop climb his back after all.  
Leon snorted. These two sure were… something. He was glad that they were getting along, even if Raihan liked to act as if he hated Hop.

In the past months, when they had been training for the Gym Challenge, Raihan had not only evolved, but his speech had also improved a lot. He was still struggling sometimes, and he wasn’t talking in waterfalls like Hop, but he knew what to say when he wanted to express something and was slowly becoming a bit more talkative.  
  
Leon was glad, because Raihan being quiet all the time had been kind of intimidating.  
He briefly noticed Raihan staring at him before he went back to the kitchen to help with carrying the plates.

Raihan was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even mind Hop anymore.  
What had Hop asked him again?

  
_„Do you love Lee too?“_  
  
Raihan frowned.  
  
„Hey, hey, can you fly up with me?!“ Hop suddenly asked, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
The Charizard hybrid rolled his eyes and sighed.  
„Only once,“ he answered, „Get up.“

Hop was cheering loudly, climbing on Raihan’s back, but shaking a little when Raihan actually took off. Very carefully, of course. He did feel kind of responsible for Hop. When Leon walked back out again, Hop shouted at him — „Lee! Look!!“ — and the Champion was startled for a second. He hadn’t expected… That.  
  
It made him smile. He took the plates to the garden table and then looked up at them, waving.  
  


Later that day, when it started getting dark outside, Leon asked Raihan the usual.  
„You tired yet? Wanna retreat?“  
The Luxury Ball was ready in his hands.  
  
But Raihan shook his head.  
„Can I… stay outside? Over night?“ He asked.  
  
Leon was surprised once again.  
But this was good.  
Being out of their Pokeballs at all times was actually very common for hybrids.  
  
„Sure. Hey, I wanted to let you know that I’m really, really proud of you. You did so well in all of these battles. You’ve gotten really strong. I’m proud to have you on my team,“ Leon said.  
  
Raihan’s eyes grew a little wider with every word.  
He swallowed hard.  
  
„Did I say something wrong?“ Leon asked worriedly when Raihan didn’t answer, but the hybrid shook his head quickly.  
  
„N-not used to this,“ He stuttered. God, how much he hated the fact that he always started to stutter whenever something made him think about his past. Like right now, the little fact that he’d never gotten any praise like that at… _that_ place.  
  
„Oh. Sorry,“ Leon said.  
  
„No! No, it’s… Thank you,“ Raihan answered, „Leon? Can you tell me— tell me what love is?“

Leon tilted his head.  
„Love?“ he repeated, confused.  
  
Raihan nodded.  
„Hop says he loves you. What does that… mean?“  
  
„Oh,“ Leon said, „Hmm… You see, love can mean different things. But in the end it usually means cherishing someone, wanting them to be happy, caring for them. There’s also a different kind of love, where you might wanna spend your whole life with that someone.“  
  
Raihan noticed that Leon was blushing a bit, and wondered why.  
  
„Anyways,“ Leon went on, „It’s a bit difficult to explain. Maybe some other time, okay?“

_Someone you cherish.  
Someone you want to be happy.  
Someone you care for…_

„Okay,“ Raihan answered.  
  
„Do you wanna sleep outside or inside? Hop likes to stay out in summer at night because it’s hot,“ Leon asked.  
  
„Inside,“ The hybrid answered, „There’s… less noise.“

He didn’t like to hear noises of other Pokemon at night. Despite those noises being a different kind, they still reminded him of the farm.  
  
„Okay. I’ll be watching TV for a while, probably. Gotta take a look at how I made myself in the interviews today,“ Leon said, laughing, „You’re welcome to join me.“

  
Leon went inside, and Raihan followed, lost in thoughts again.  
  
Who else would this ‚love‘ apply to, if not Leon?

* * *

„Yeah, no, that thing can’t be beaten.“  
  
Wister leaned back in his seat, sighing.  
He hated constantly losing against the same person, and he hated it even more that he was constantly losing against two people - Leon, and his own sister.  
  
„No Pokemon is unbeatable. I’m pretty sure Allister could do it,“ Steria answered, but it was clear that her mind was on something else.  
  
„Yeah, because _you_ got Allister,“ Wister said, rolling his eyes. Why couldn’t _he_ get a cool overpowered specially bred Hybrid? Allister was Steria’s Hybrid Banette, a Pokemon that usually couldn’t even be found in the Galar region. People were terribly scared of Allister, and Steria didn’t care much for the poor thing, but Wister knew that the Hybrid was not only very strong, but also kind in nature. He’d often caught himself thinking that Allister would be better off being _his_ Pokemon, rather than his sister’s.  
  
  
_Whatever_ , he thought, _at least my Pokemon are my own_.  
  
  
„So, what’s the plan?“ He asked, „Assuming you have one.“  
  
Steria was quiet. She was watching the video of the fight between Wister and Leon.  
  
„Sterry?“  
  
„Oh my god. Stop calling me that. We’re not fucking five years old anymore,“ she snapped, „Can you shut your mouth for a few seconds at least?“  
  
Wister frowned.  
He didn’t say anything anymore. He’d really had it with her moods lately.  
  
Things used to be… better.  
  
They used to be close. They used to do everything together. There was a time when Steria had even refused to fight any battle alone. But these days it really did feel like she didn’t care for him anymore, at all. All she cared about now was…  
  
„You’ve seen how aggressive the Charizard is, right?“ Steria suddenly asked.  
  
„Yeah?“ Wister said, „What about it?“  
  
Steria kept repeating a certain part of the video. In the battle, it had looked like the Charizard had wanted to further attack Wister’s Sableye, despite having already defeated it. And that was crucial information.  
  
  
„I think we can use that.“

* * *

It was dark. And cold. As always in that place.  
He’d never known anything else.  
  
He was kept in a cage. He refused to eat, so they ended up force-feeding him. Sometimes, when he got too aggressive, they put a muzzle on him, and sometimes they even used a whip. If they didn’t use the whip, they used electric type Pokemon to shock him into obedience.

  
But the worst was still that they kept _touching_ him.  
  
He would cry quietly as they kept stroking his cock, trying to make him cum. He was aware of why they were doing it, because he’d been listening to their conversations. They needed his seeds to breed stronger Pokemon, and maybe other Hybrids. 

But that wasn’t _always_ the case.  
No, sometimes, one of them did it just for fun, and that was the human he was scared of most. 

_„Aren’t you a beautiful little thing?“_  
  
He shivered, trying to hold back tears.  
  
_„The more you struggle, the more I have to hurt you. Understand?“_  
  
No.  
He didn’t understand.  
He didn’t understand why he had to be hurt in the first place.  
  
_„Away…!“_  
  
A voice? His own voice. He suddenly wasn’t sure anymore if this was real or not.  
  
Away. He needed to get away.  
_  
„Your children are going to be so beautiful.“  
_  
He cried bitter tears. Children. There were Pokemon out there he would never get to know — _His_ children. What would happen to them? Would they share the same fate? Or worse?  
  
He was breathing heavily.  
_  
„Raihan…“_  
  
Who?  
  
He couldn’t see— everything was blurry.  
But he was still suffering.  
_  
„Raihan—“_  
  
Who was that? Why couldn’t humans just leave him alone?  
  
  
„Raihan!!“  
  
  
Inhaling sharply, Raihan opened his eyes. It wasn’t dark anymore. Where was he? What happened?  
  
He could feel himself trembling.  
  
„Rai?“ Someone asked, again.  
  
Immediately, Raihan started to growl, fledging his teeth at whoever was trying to talk to him. He still couldn’t see that well. But he wouldn’t just let them touch him like that.  
  
As soon as he was able to make out the silhouette of the human talking to him, he pounced. He smashed the man against a wall, claws out and ready to slice his throat open. They were going to pay. All of them, for what they have done to him—  
  
But then the fog lifted from his eyes, and he could see clearly again.  
See who he was attacking.

  
  
„Nngh… Stop— Raihan, please, don’t…!“ Leon begged. There was a thin line of blood over his throat, and he was breathing heavily.  
  
Raihan immediately let go of him, stumbling back.  
„L-Leon,“ He said weakly, shocked over his own actions.

  
  
„Sssh— Ssssh, Raihan, it’s okay, I’m okay,“ Leon said. He was coughing a little.  
  
Raihan moved his wings in front of him, hiding behind them and still backing away from Leon.  
„S-sorry,“ He stuttered, „I’m sorry— Leon— Sorry—“  
  
„It’s okay,“ Leon repeated.  
  
Raihan was trembling. Tears burned in his eyes. He’d hurt Leon. He’d hurt Leon…  
  
„Raihan? Raihan, look at me. I’m fine. You just had a nightmare,“ Leon said, trying to come closer, „It’s not your fault.“  
  
That was a lie. Of course it was his fault. He’d attacked Leon. He’d been ready to… to _kill_ Leon.  
„You’re hurt,“ Raihan said quietly, still hiding behind his wings.  
  
„No, I’m fine. Really,“ Leon said softly, „Can I come closer?“  
  
Raihan hesitated.  
„N-no,“ He said, „Scared…“  
  
Leon took a deep breath.  
„That’s okay. Would it help you to return to your Pokeball?“  
  
„No…“  
  
It was quiet for a bit. A long, awkward silence, with each of them staying at the other side of the room, not moving at all. Raihan flinched when he noticed Leon moving, but Leon just sat down on the floor. The lamp on the nightstand was on.  
  
„Y’know, I get nightmares a lot too,“ Leon said.  
Just from the tone of his voice, Raihan could tell that he was smiling.  
  
Raihan tensed.  
„What… about?“  
  
„About the one you’re named after, mostly. I used to blame myself a lot for his death. Maybe I still do. I don’t know. But the point is… That it wasn’t my fault. And this… This isn’t your fault, either,“ Leon explained.  
  
Raihan swallowed hard. He was still shivering, but he peeked through his wings, looking at Leon on the other side of the room.  
„Don’t… Don’t want to be… A burden,“ He said quietly.  
  
Leon let out a little laugh.  
„Please. You’re not a burden, Raihan. Don’t think of it that way.“  
  
Raihan closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very, very tired.  
  
„Can I come closer now?“  
  
Without saying anything, Raihan moved his wings out of the way and nodded.  
  
And Leon got up, moving very slowly, until he was close enough to reach for Raihan’s head. Ruffling his hair. Again, Raihan could feel the burning sensation in his eyes, and now he was unable to hold back his tears.  
  
„It’s okay to cry. It helps,“ Leon said quietly.  
  
And then he did something strange. He pulled Raihan closer and closed his arms around his waist.  
  
  
Raihan was startled for a moment.  
But then he could feel Leon’s heart beat against his own. And suddenly, he felt… safe.

* * *


	5. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH you didn't expect another chapter so soon did you 
> 
> But honestly I am in the mood again and I will probably finish this fic faster than you'd like hahah
> 
> I can't tell rn how many chapters there are going to be but it will be less than "Peak of Obsession" which is completed with 13 chapters. 
> 
> Have fun! stan Wister and Steria I love my OCs 
> 
> Also I'm sorry but should I tag Major Character Death????? I don't feel like this tag needs to be used when it's just the mourning of an already dead character...?

* * *

Raihan kept getting nightmares whenever he stayed outside his Pokeball, so his natural reaction was to just stay inside again. But Leon one day told him that maybe in order to face his fears and overcome them, he should try to stay outside his Pokeball at night sometimes.  
  
So he tried.  
  
He didn’t attack Leon again, at least, but things didn’t get much better.

At some point he realized something, however. Why was he able to sleep at all with Leon being right next to him? Whenever another one of Leon’s Pokemon was asleep in the same room, Raihan couldn’t even close his eyes. And it was the same with other humans.  
  
So why was he able to relax when it was just Leon?  
  
  
Another month had passed since the final match of the Gym Challenge. Raihan was still pretty proud of himself that he’d been able to knock out two of his opponents Pokemon. But he was aware that there was a problem with his fighting style. He didn’t know when to stop. He had no idea when exactly a battle was considered to be over. If it wasn’t for Leon always telling him to stop, he would just keep attacking.  
  
It wasn’t like he wanted this.  
He was aware of being too aggressive in battle, and if he was being honest with himself, it scared him. He was scared of his own actions. He couldn’t control it. He simply couldn’t think clearly whenever he was in a battle.  
  
  
It was Autumn, the first Autumn ever that Raihan was actually able to experience, free, outside his cage. And he loved it. The Slumbering Weald, where Leon still often went for training, was colored in beautiful gold and orange, the leaves where falling and piling up, making it hard for Raihan to not jump in and just inhale their scent.  
  
As long as he was with Leon, he was able to enjoy simple things like that, things that probably didn’t mean much to others. Things like the beautiful sunset in Postwick. Or watching Hop do his field work with the other Wooloo. Leon had taken him to other cities sometimes, but Raihan preferred Postwick. This town was just… calm.  
  
And within this calm environment, fighting only against wild Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald, he was actually able to stay composed. Able to tell when it was time to stop attacking. He was learning, and he could see in Leon’s eyes that his trainer was proud of him.  
  
There wasn’t much more he wanted in life.  
  
  
Ever since the Gym Challenge, Raihan had become even stronger, and at this point he’d become the strongest Pokemon on Leon’s team. Sometimes he was worried whether Leon’s other Pokemon would be jealous, or dislike him in general because he was a hybrid— but he discovered that he actually got along pretty well with all of them.

All of them were nice and easy to get along with, especially Dragapult, who wasn’t as chatty as the others. Raihan found himself just chilling with Dragapult more than once. They didn’t feel the need to talk, they just enjoyed each others quiet company. While with Haxorus, he preferred communication through friendly battling. Haxorus seemed to have made it a personal life goal to become stronger than Raihan.  
  
  
Today was a special day. Or so Leon had told him, but Raihan didn’t know what it was about.  
  
Since Raihan had become stronger, Leon had the idea of flying on his back to other cities instead of using Taxis. Raihan was okay with that — Leon wasn’t that heavy, and he liked flying around.  
  
Today, they were visiting Hammerlocke.  
  
Raihan remembered the city from the Gym Challenge, but back then he hadn’t seen much of it, just the Gym actually. He still didn’t like big cities, but he wanted to explore it nonetheless.  
  
„I can show you the other parts of the city later,“ Leon explained, noticing that Raihan was looking around curiously, „But I’ve got something to do first.“  
  
Raihan wondered why Leon stopped by the flower shop.  
  
„For— Who? Who are they for?“ Raihan asked. He hated that he sometimes still forgot how to talk properly.  
  
„You’ll see,“ Leon said, smiling at him. Somehow, Raihan didn’t like that smile. It looked… forced.  
  
Their next station confused Raihan even more. It was a garden, or park? And there were a lot of stones with text on them. He blinked, trying to make something of the words, but he couldn’t read. He only knew that there was a difference between letters and numbers.  
  
Leon knew that Raihan had never seen a graveyard before.  
  
„This is… a place where the dead are buried,“ he explained.  
  
Raihan stared at him.  
„Dead? Dead Pokemon… and people?“ He asked quietly.  
  
„Yes,“ Leon said, walking between grave stones, „People leave flowers and pray for those who aren’t with us anymore.“  
  
Those words made Raihan get an idea on why they were here, but he didn’t say anything. He just quietly flew along next to Leon.  
  
Leon stopped at one of the stones. He was awfully quiet, and Raihan felt uncomfortable. Leon then released all of his Pokemon from their Pokeballs. They were all quiet as well. It seemed like they already knew the procedure.  
  
Raihan decided to land, softly, afraid of making too much noise.  
  
Leon put down the flowers he’d bought, and the he put his hands together in a manner Raihan hadn’t seen him do before. And even though he wasn’t crying, Raihan could feel that Leon _wanted_ to cry. Leon didn’t have to tell him. Raihan was aware that this was the place where they had buried the one he was named after.  
  
Raihan swallowed hard. He stayed quiet. Everything else just seemed inappropriate right now.  
  
  
It wasn’t until they left the graveyard, Leon’s other Pokemon back in their Pokeballs again, that Raihan started talking.  
  
„Why do people do this? It’s— It’s sad,“ He said, genuinely not understanding. Wasn’t it better to forget about those that didn’t exist anymore, to ease the pain?  
  
„Good question, actually. It does hurt after all. But I would feel horrible if I only were to try and forget him,“ Leon answered, „Especially because— no, never mind.“  
  
Raihan tilted his head, curious.  
  
Leon sighed.  
„It’s just because I— I already told you, I know I shouldn’t, but I keep blaming myself for his death. He was more than just my best friend. He was…“  
Leon stopped again, not knowing how to finish the sentence.  
  
He sat down on a bench.  
„I loved him,“ He finally said, „And I never got to tell him that.“  
  
„Love?“ Raihan repeated, „But you love a lot of people. Why did you not tell him?“  
  
He could see that Leon’s hands were trembling. Somehow, he had a feeling that he shouldn’t ask about these things. But he really wanted to know.  
  
„That’s… Ah, that’s… The different kind of love. I explained it to you once, didn’t I? There’s a kind of love that feels… different. I love my family, but the way I loved him, that was different,“ Leon explained.  
  
Raihan was quiet for a bit.  
„I don’t understand…“ He finally said. He really didn’t. The fact that there was supposed to be a difference between „love“ and „love“ just made his head spin.  
  
„It’s okay. You don’t have to understand. Just know that he was very, very important to me, and that there’s things I should have told him before… before he died,“ Leon said sadly, „Now, come on. I need to cheer up. Gonna show you the city before we fly home, okay?“  
  
Raihan nodded, but he was lost in thoughts for the rest of the day.  
  
  


* * *

Wister had been out grocery shopping when he’d spotted the Champion and his Charizard from afar. He’d stared at them for a bit before going home.  
  
He didn’t know Leon well, despite his own efforts to get to know all of the Gym Leaders — and, well, the Champion — better. He wasn’t just curious, he just felt that battles would be a lot more fun if they all got along well.  
  
But, oh well, he didn’t even get along with his own sister at the moment, so whatever.  
  
The champ was usually very busy, and all free time he had he preferred to spend in Postwick rather than going out with the other Gym Leaders. Wister often wondered if Leon would shut himself in his home town like Piers did if he had the chance. Then again, Piers really was a different story.  
  
He frowned. With the things that were going on at the moment, it was probably for the better if he didn’t play buddy-buddy with Leon or any of the others. They had a mission after all. He didn’t like it. But Steria would do anything for Rose, and he wasn’t going to leave his sister’s side.  
  
Weird.  
Usually, it had been him who’d needed his sister, he had been the one Steria had always had to look after, so he wouldn’t end up doing something stupid. Why did it suddenly feel like it was the other way around?  
  
„I’m home,“ He announced as he opened the door to their apartment. They had been living here together ever since they had become the Gym Leaders of Hammerlocke. About three years ago. It had been the year when Steria had won the Gym Challenge, and then the original Hammerlocke Gym Leader Raihan had died in an accident. So the League had asked Steria if she wanted the spot. Back then, she’d argued that she didn’t want to do it alone, until the higher-ups had agreed that it would be a nice game changer to have two Gym Leaders in the final Gym.  
  
Before they had moved to Hammerlocke, they had been living with Rose — Their adoptive father.  
  
No one knew that the twins were somehow related to Rose. He’d told them to keep it a secret. For whatever reason, other than the fact that Steria got all her Pokemon from his farm.  
  
„Yes, dad, I understand,“ He heard her talk in the living room — probably on the phone with Rose, „We’re working on it, but I don’t think there’s much we can do until the next Gym Challenge.“

Wister rolled his eyes, taking off his shoes and moving to the living room, letting himself fall on the couch. When exactly was his sister going to realize that this man was only using her?  
  
Sure, when he’d been little, Wister had liked Rose too. After all, he’d given them absolutely everything they ever wanted. He’d spoiled them rotten. Wister had looked up to him the same way Steria did. But the older he got… the more he realized that something about Rose was just terribly wrong. And that money and gifts didn’t mean anything. That being spoiled didn’t mean that their so-called father actually loved them.  
  
„Alright. We’ll be prepared. Bye, love you,“ Steria said, hanging up. She’d been inside her room. When she came into the living room, she frowned.  
„Oh? And who’s gonna put away the groceries?“  
  
„I went to buy them, you do whatever you want with them,“ Wister said, turning on the TV.  
  
Steria sighed and proceeded to take the bag to the kitchen.  
  
Wister absentmindedly zapped through the different channels. Having to buy groceries made him feel sick. Steria was aware that he wasn’t eating a lot, but she never said anything about it. Did she really not care at all?  
  
He wished she would care. He really did.  
  
  


* * *

it was another night that Raihan tried to spend outside his Pokeball.  
  
It was quiet in Leon’s room, and Leon was asleep already. But Raihan was still unable to close his eyes. He was scared of another nightmare.  
  
So he watched Leon sleep.  
  
Leon looked so peaceful. His long purple hair was a tangled mess and his breathing was barely audible. Not always the case, Raihan thought, smiling to himself. More than once he’d caught Leon snoring loudly.  
  
Somehow, the more he stared at Leon, the more little things he noticed about him. Like that mole on his neck, or the way his lips looked— very different from his own, even though Raihan had a human face as well.  
  
He glanced up at some magazines on a shelf that had Leon on their cover. Leon collected them because he always read his own interviews. He said it was so he wouldn’t repeat the same things in interviews over and over again, and to avoid saying something wrong. On these covers, Leon looked really cool. And beautiful.  
  
He knew that humans thought of Leon as beautiful, but Raihan did, too.  
  
He didn’t know why, but he had the sudden urge to remove a streak of hair that was blocking the view to Leon’s face. He reached out and used one claw to gently move it aside. That brief moment of almost touching him somehow made Raihan’s heart flutter. He didn’t know why, but he felt excited, and… happy.  
  
What was that feeling…?  
  
He remembered his heart reacting in a similar way when Leon had pulled him into his arms that other day. He blinked. Weird. He didn’t even like being touched, so why was it different when it was Leon? He caught himself wishing he could touch Leon more. He wanted to be in his arms again. That had felt… good, so good.  
  
The sudden longing for physical affection kept him up that night. But it also kept the nightmares away. 

* * *


	6. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. 
> 
> noncon warning.

* * *

  
  
It happened more than once.   
  
Raihan could feel himself getting overwhelmed by the desire to touch Leon, or to be touched by him. He didn’t know where it was coming from. It made him feel uncomfortable. Because it made his body react in ways he didn’t want it to. It made him feel weirdly hot sometimes, just like back then — He didn’t want to remember that.   
  
„Raihan?“   
  
Raihan blinked with sleepy eyes.   
  
Leon was laughing quietly.   
„Since when are you so… clingy?“   
  
Raihan didn’t understand what Leon meant, until he realized that he’d fallen asleep next to Leon’s bed, resting his head on Leon’s arm.   
  
He could feel his face heat up a little.   
„Don’t know…“ He muttered, looking away.   
  
Leon ruffled his hair.   
„Hey, it’s a good thing. I’m glad you’re comfortable around me.“   
  
_But that’s not it,_ Raihan wanted to say. Somehow, he could feel that this was wrong. That whatever he was feeling for Leon, whatever his body was trying to tell him, was not something any Pokemon should do with a human.   
  
He swallowed hard.   
„Want to return,“ He said, stuttering a little.   
  
Leon tilted his head.   
„But why?“   
  
„Please.“   
  
Leon sighed, then reached for the Pokeball on his nightstand, calling Raihan back into it. He wondered just what was up with him. The hybrid was acting a bit… weird lately. Leon had noticed the many times Raihan had been watching him sleep at night.   
  
What was going through his head?   
  
It was pretty early in the morning still, but Leon was used to getting up early. He’d planned on using the morning for training, have lunch at home and visit Sonia in the afternoon.

Hop was begging him like many times before if he could come along to train in the Slumbering Weald. He desperately wanted to become stronger. But Leon had to refuse. Hop wasn’t on a level to take on the wild Pokemon in there.   
  
„But if I never get to train, I never will reach that level,“ Hop complained. He looked sad.   
  
Leon placed a hand on his shoulder.  
„I’m sorry, Hop. Mom won’t train with you, hm?“ He asked, „Y’know what, maybe I can ask Sonia. You could stop by at the Hybrid Centre every now and then and train together with the other hybrids?“   
  
Hop looked up at him with excitement.   
„You’d really ask for me?“   
  
Leon smiled.   
„Of course,“ He answered.   
  


* * *

Later that day, he stopped by the Hybrid Centre as planned.  
  
He almost ran into another Aegis member, a young boy, who quickly apologized, then kept chasing after a little Nickit Hybrid.   
„Get back here!!“   
  
Leon laughed, shaking his head. The Nickit Hybrid obviously just wanted to play. Easy to tell from the wide grin on her face and the way she was wagging her tail.  
  
He looked around the entrance hall.   
  
„Oh, the champ,“ another one of Sonia’s colleagues spoke up— A woman Sonia’s age, „Can I help you?“   
  
„Hi, is Sonia here today?“ Leon asked.   
  
„Yeah, she’s in the left garden. Most of the others are, too. It’s feeding time,“ She explained, „Should I go get her?“   
  
Oh, right, Leon wasn’t just allowed in. No one who wasn’t working for Aegis could just walk into the gardens like that.   
  
„I’ll wait,“ Leon said, „I can wait over there at the entrance, right?“   
  
„Sure.“   
  
  
While waiting, he decided to release Raihan from his Pokeball again. He still looked sleepy, yawning as he spread his wings.   
  
„You okay?“ Leon asked.   
  
Raihan looked around curiously, realizing that they were visiting Sonia.   
„Yes,“ he answered, a bit quiet.   
  
Leon still wasn’t too sure about it, but he decided not to ask any further.   
  


The door opened up again, and someone he hadn’t expected walked in.   
  
„Oh,“ Steria said, noticing Leon, „Hello, champ.“   
  
Leon got up from his seat to greet her properly, shaking her hand. Raihan just eyed the girl warily.   
„You’re a rare sight outside the Gym,“ Leon said, smiling. It wasn’t like he particularly liked her or something, but he respected all the Gym Leaders, and he thought she and her brother were doing a good job. Worthy of taking his former friend’s spot.

Something about Steria just seemed… strange. She seemed a little too serious for a girl her age, and she also looked like she was lost in thoughts all the time.   
  
„I guess I am,“ Steria admitted, „What are you doing here?“   
  
„Just visiting my friend Sonia,“ Leon answered.  
  
„Ah… I didn’t know you’re friends,“ she said absentmindedly.   
  
„May I ask why you’re here, then?“   
  
Steria looked at him. There was something about that look that Leon didn’t like.   
„I realized,“ She said, „That I don’t know much about Hybrids, even though I have one on my team. I thought that maybe the people at Aegis could tell me some things I don’t know.“   
  
Leon smiled.   
„Good choice. I’m learning new things every day ever since I have a Hybrid on my team, too.“   
  
„Leon!“ He heard Sonia yell from afar, „Give me a second, I’ll be right there!“   
  
He only saw her briefly, because she disappeared into another room.   
  
„Your Charizard,“ Steria said, looking at Raihan, „Is really impressive.“ She took a step towards Raihan, but Raihan instinctively started to growl.   
  
„Sorry,“ Leon said quickly, „He’s not good with other people. Or Pokemon.“   
  
Steria stared at Raihan, and while Raihan felt very, very uncomfortable, he also noticed something in Steria’s eyes, something about the way she looked at him, something that was maybe trying to say — _I know how you feel._

„Hey, hey! I’m here!“ Sonia said, coming closer, „Oh, aren’t you Steria? The Hammerlocke Gym Leader?“ She tilted her head.   
  
„Yes, that’s me. You must be Sonia, the Professor’s granddaughter,“ Steria said.   
  
Sonia nodded.   
„Can I help you?“  
  
„I was hoping to learn some more about Hybrids here, but I don’t want to disturb you if you have other things to do.“   
  
„Oh,“ Sonia said, looking at Leon, „Well… Hm. I’d love to help, of course—“  
  
„It’s okay,“ Leon said, „I’ll come again later. Mom wanted me to run some errands anyways. I’ll do that first, then.“   
  
Sonia sighed.   
„Alright,“ she said, smiling, „See you later, then.“   
  


* * *

That same day, in the evening, he was watching TV in his room. Raihan was next to him, uncomfortably quiet. He hadn’t been talking much all day.   
  
At some point Leon sighed and decided to ask about it.   
„Hey, what’s wrong with you?“  
  
Raihan flinched. He didn’t answer.   
  
„Don’t you want to talk about it?“ Leon kept asking.   
  
Raihan shook his head.   
  
No. He didn’t want to talk. He was trying his best to stay calm next to Leon. He knew that if he constantly asked to be allowed to retreat, things would just get worse.   
  
„It’s nothing,“ he muttered.   
  
„Is it the nightmares? You still get them?“ Leon asked.   
  
Raihan was starting to feel uncomfortable. And not just that. He could feel himself starting to get angry, because Leon wouldn’t stop asking. He shook his head, gritting his teeth.   
  
„I just want to help, Raihan,“ Leon said. He turned off the TV.   
  
„Don’t,“ Raihan said without thinking — He knew Leon wouldn’t stop asking, but he didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him. He was embarrassed.

Suddenly, Leon was putting a hand on his shoulder. Raihan flinched, but didn’t move otherwise. He could feel himself getting stressed.   
  
„It’s okay. Whatever it is, I’ll understand,“ Leon said.   
  
„Stop!“ Raihan suddenly growled, showing off his fangs, and Leon, surprised, retreated his hand and looked at him with wide eyes.   
„Stop asking,“ Raihan repeated, sounding desperate, „I…“   
  
He stopped with what he was about to say, because he’d dared to look up at Leon, and Leon looked so worried, but also so… so beautiful. Startled, he’d completely forgotten what he’d wanted to say.   
  
„Raihan?“ Leon asked, confused and a little wary.   
  
Raihan shivered. Leon noticed that something about the look in Raihan’s eyes had changed. Raihan looked like he was about to attack him.   
  
„Hey, Rai, maybe you should return to your—“  
  
He didn’t get any further than this. Raihan suddenly pounced, pinning Leon to the floor. Leon made a surprised noise, struggling against the hybrid, but Raihan kept holding him down.   
  
„Rai— Rai, stop!“ Leon said.   
Raihan proceeded to silence him by pressing one of his hands over Leon’s mouth.   
  
Leon panicked. Why was Raihan attacking him?!   
  
But then he noticed something else, and he froze. Raihan was exhaling shakily, blushing even. He was shaking. And his hard dick was pressing against Leon’s right leg.   
  
Leon’s eyes widened. Oh, god, no. That couldn’t be, right?   
  
He wanted to tell Raihan to stop this, to explain to him that it was wrong, but he couldn’t do anything with the hybrid’s heavy weight on him and his hand covering his mouth. He tried to make desperate muffled noises, but Raihan ignored them.   
  
Raihan kept bucking his hips, grinding against Leon’s leg. Moaning quietly. Why? Why did this feel so good? He used to hate this, he used to hate it so much, so why did he _want_ it now? But he wasn’t thinking of the people who used to touch him like that. All his mind was telling him was that Leon was beautiful. That he wanted to do this with Leon. For whatever reason.   
  
Breathing heavily, ignoring Leon’s muffled protests, he suddenly could feel that his trainer’s body was reacting as well. Curious, Raihan reached between Leon’s leg with his free hand.   
  
„Mmh…!“ Leon made a desperate sound, trying to struggle, but it was in vain.   
  
Raihan couldn’t stop. He frantically kept grinding their clothed cocks together. A sudden instinct made him want to bite Leon, and he didn’t waste any time sinking his sharp teeth into Leon’s neck. Leon cried out, and Raihan thought it sounded somehow… beautiful.   
  


Heavy breathing and muffled moans were cutting through the silence of the room. Until Raihan came with a strangled sound, staining the shorts he was still wearing. It felt good, so good. He wanted Leon to feel good as well, so he kept stroking him. He admired Leon’s body underneath his own, admired the marks on his neck he’d left.   
  
Leon tensed and came as well, twitching like crazy.   
  
Raihan removed the hand from his mouth. He leaned down to lick over the marks on Leon’s neck.   
  
Leon was shaking and breathing heavily.   
„R-Rai,“ He choked out, „Get off. Please, please get off me.“   
  
Raihan flinched.   
Did Leon… Not like it? Even though it had felt so good?   
  
„Raihan, please,“ Leon whispered.  
  
But Raihan didn’t want to get away. He wanted to hold Leon. Be close to him. Touch him.   
„Why?“ He managed to ask sadly.   
  
The question made Leon stare at him in disbelief.   
„You… you don’t understand?“ His trainer asked, „Raihan, you can’t… you can’t do this. People don’t… don’t do this with Pokemon.“   
  
Raihan slowly moved away from Leon. He suddenly realized that Leon looked like he was hurt. Did he hurt him?

Leon sat upright, still shaking.   
  
„But… they… they did this to me,“ Raihan said, „They always did.“   
He suddenly had tears in his eyes. He’d been sure that he’d made Leon feel good, too. Why was it wrong? Would Leon abandon him now?   
  
„It’s… it’s okay…“ Leon breathed out, „It’s not— not your fault. But you can’t do this. It’s wrong, Raihan. Do you understand?“   
  
Leon couldn’t believe that this was happening. And he couldn’t believe himself either. His body had reacted. He’d had an _orgasm_ , for fucks sake. A Pokemon had made him cum. A hybrid, but _still_.   
  
„I don’t,“ Raihan answered quietly.

„Why do you want to do this with me?“ Leon asked, staring at the floor.   
  
Raihan was taken aback. He proceeded to hide within his wings again.   
„I… I enjoy being near you. I want to be close to you. You— you make me feel better… W-with you, this feels good, not… not horrible. Why is it wrong?“   
  


Leon swallowed hard.   
„You’re in love with me,“ He said weakly.   
  
„Love?“ Raihan asked, confused, „I… I love Leon, yes.“   
  
„But not the way Mom or Hop love me. This— This is the other kind of love. Raihan, you can’t love me like that,“ Leon tried to explain.   
  
Raihan was quiet.   
  
Leon sighed, hiding his face.   
This was bad.   
  
Really, really bad.

* * *


	7. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well at least this time it's consensual.

* * *

  
  
For a whole while, Leon forced Raihan to stay in his Pokeball. He didn’t know how to deal with the situation. Not yet. No, he had absolutely no idea.  
  
He couldn’t tell anyone about this. Not even his closest friends. They would hate him. They would call the fucking police on him. No one would care that, technically, Raihan was the one who had forced himself on him.  
  
He stared at the luxury ball in his hands. He’d only let Raihan out to feed him in the past three days. He was in his room again, and it was late at night. Everyone was asleep. He needed to talk to him. So he threw the Pokeball, releasing Raihan.  
  
Raihan appeared. He looked sad.  
  
„Umm… hey,“ Leon said, swallowing hard, „You feelin’ okay?“  
  
Raihan shook his head.  
Well, at least he was honest.  
  
„I just… We need to talk about this, I guess,“ Leon said.  
  
Raihan flinched.  
„Are you going to bring me back?“  
  
„What?“  
  
The hybrid was shaking a little.  
„Will you bring me back to… to _that_ place?“

„No!“ Leon said loudly, „No, never. Please, don’t worry. You will _never_ go back to the farm.“  
  
Raihan visibly relaxed once Leon said that.  
„I’m sorry…“ He said quietly.  
  
Leon sighed.  
„How do I put this… It’s not your fault. You’re traumatized and don’t know how to deal with it. This… is not a good way to deal with it, but…“

  
„Why is it not good?“ Raihan asked.  
  
Leon took a shaky breath.  
„It’s illegal. It’s not allowed,“ He tried to explain.  
  
„But why?“  
The hybrid still didn’t get it. Why was it not allowed? Why was it a bad thing at all?  
  
Leon was suddenly at a loss of words. How was he supposed to explain why it was a bad thing? Because technically, if it was consensual— Oh god, no. He couldn’t start thinking that way.  
  
„Just— If people find out about it, I could be arrested. And who knows what happens to you then,“ Leon tried again, „You understand that?“  
  
Raihan tilted his head.  
„And if no one finds out?“  
  
„Raihan, no, I—“  
  
„You’ve been touching yourself,“ Raihan said suddenly, looking away, „I could smell it in your room. You didn’t do that before. Why now?“  
  
Leon stared at Raihan.  
Then bit his lips.  
  
Fuck. This was really, _really_ bad.  
It was true, the past three days, while Raihan had stayed inside his Pokeball, he’d been masturbating way too much. And always to the memory of what Raihan had done to him. The way the hybrid had pushed him down on the floor and just taken what he wanted.  
  
He couldn’t help it. It made him feel… Things he didn’t want to feel. It turned him on like nothing had ever turned him on before.  
  
And the fact that he’d named him after _him_ didn’t help at all.

  
„We— we can’t…“ Leon tried, but Raihan cut him off.  
  
„So you want to,“ The hybrid said, a statement rather than a question.  
  
Raihan moved closer, a curious look in his eyes, and Leon immediately backed away.  
„Stop! Don’t come closer,“ Leon ordered, and Raihan stopped.  
  
„Why?“ Raihan asked.  
  
Leon gritted his teeth.  
  
„You want this,“ Raihan said, „So why not? Why is it important what… others think?“

  
 _Because it’s wrong.  
Because it’s disgusting.  
Because I’m harming you with this. _  
  
Leon wanted to say something like that, but stayed quiet. He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t believe he’d turned into… a fucking Pokephile.  
  
When Raihan moved closer again, Leon didn’t move. He didn’t know what was right and wrong anymore. Raihan wanted this, so why exactly was it wrong, anyways? They _both_ wanted it.  
  
Next thing he knew, Raihan was biting his neck again, and Leon cried out. He didn’t bite him too hard. It was almost gentle. Once Raihan stopped, he licked over the bruised skin. Leon was shaking. He knew that this was Raihan’s way of marking him as his own.  
  
„Hey, Rai,“ Leon suddenly said quietly, „Do you know what a kiss is?“  
  
Raihan shook his head. There was curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Then Leon took a deep breath and reached for the back of Raihan’s head. Raihan was taller, so Leon had to drag him down a little. Their lips touched, and Raihan looked surprised. He didn’t move at first. But Leon was repeating the motion, and soon enough Raihan took a liking to it. To the way his lips felt. He started to carefully mimic what Leon was doing.  
  
When they broke away from each other, they were both out of breath, staring into each other’s eyes.  
  
„I can’t believe I’m doing this…“ Leon muttered.  
But he was too far into it already. There was no going back from what he’d already done.  
  
„That… feels nice,“ Raihan said.  
  
„The kiss?“ Leon asked.  
  
„Yes. I’ve never done this before.“  
  
Leon was lost in the hybrid’s eyes. They were beautiful —He’d already noticed that way back when Raihan had still been a Charmeleon. But now the hybrid had awakened different desires within Leon.  
  
Oh, how much he hated himself for this.  
  
„What… what _have_ you done before? What have they done to you?“ Leon dared to ask. He’d never asked Raihan about this before.  
  
Raihan looked uncomfortable, but decided to talk.  
„They… they touched me a lot. Between my legs. They wanted to use it. To breed new Pokemon…“ He explained quietly, „One of them was worse. It was a man. He— He used electric type Pokemon to shock me until I couldn’t move. And then he… He put it inside me. I— I don’t know if there is a name for it. It hurt.“  
  
Leon felt sick to the stomach with every word he heard.  
He couldn’t imagine that man being anyone other than Rose. Rose had _fucked_ this Hybrid. It made him want to throw up, but then he remembered that he honestly wasn’t any better.  
  
„Why do you want to do this with me, then?“ Leon asked, „Don’t you hate it?“  
  
„No,“ Raihan said, „F-feels good when it’s you.“  
  
Leon swallowed hard.  
He really couldn’t tell what was right or wrong anymore.  
Did Raihan _need_ this? How did he end up with a lovesick Charizard hybrid that wanted to bend him over that badly?  
  
„Your face… is red,“ Raihan said.  
  
„Because I’m embarrassed,“ Leon explained, „You really, _really_ want to do this? You’re not forcing yourself to do something you don’t want?“

  
Raihan shook his head.  
„I want this. I want— want Leon.“  
  
And Leon was _weak_. So, so weak.  
He ended up kissing Raihan again. And Raihan kissed back. He was only doing what Leon was trying to show him.  
  
„Would you be okay,“ Leon asked, out of breath, „With me telling you what to do?“  
  
Raihan was blushing and looking at him with hazy eyes.  
He nodded.  
  
„Push me onto the bed, and then take my clothes off.“  
  
Leon didn’t have to tell him twice. Raihan — a little too roughly — nearly threw Leon onto his bed. He would have torn his clothes off if Leon wouldn’t have told him to stop again. The hybrid wasn’t able to take them off properly with his huge hands and claws, so Leon helped.

Soon enough, Leon was completely naked, but Raihan still wasn’t.  
  
Leon swallowed hard. He’d never really taken a look at Raihan’s cock. Why on earth would he? But things were obviously different now.  
  
Raihan was staring at him… hungrily. But he waited patiently for Leon to give him more orders. Leon took Raihan’s shorts off, and stared.  
  
Raihan’s cock was fully erect. It was ridiculously _long_. Not too thick to make Leon worry about it fitting inside him, but the length— Well, Raihan wasn’t human after all. The shape was something else, too. It had little ridges all over it. Made Leon wonder how these would feel.  
  
„L-Leon…“ Raihan whined quietly, „Please.“  
  
Leon swallowed hard.  
„Don’t buck your hips up, okay?“ He said, confusing the hybrid, but then he leaned down and opened his mouth wide, taking Raihan’s cock into his mouth. Raihan let out a surprised moan, gritting his teeth. His instincts told him exactly what Leon told him not do to — buck his hips up and shove it further inside Leon’s mouth.

Leon obviously couldn’t fit all of it inside his mouth, but he was trying his best, stroking the base of Raihan’s cock with his hands while sucking him off.  
  
„Leon… Leon…!“ Raihan moaned, shaking and trying his best to hold back. This was entirely new, but he loved the feeling. It felt so much better than just a hand touching him.  
  
And god, Leon was turned on to no end. He was getting painfully hard while sucking the hybrid’s dick. He wanted it. He wanted this really, really badly.  
  
When he stopped, Raihan was a mess. He was shaking, blushing, and looking at Leon like he wanted to devour him whole. Leon gulped. Why? Why was this hybrid so… stupidly _hot_? He looked too human. Sure, he had the legs and hands of a Charizard, he had a tail and wings and horns and— Well, okay, but he was _still_ half human, and if he were completely human, he’d still be stupidly hot.  
  
„Want… Leon…“ Raihan moaned quietly.  
  
„Just… a bit longer,“ Leon breathed out, „Be patient, okay? Otherwise you will hurt me.“  
  
Raihan nodded frantically. Leon reached for the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a bottle.  
  
„What’s… this?“ Raihan asked.  
  
„It’s lube. You— You want to be inside me, yes? But I have to prepare myself for that so it won’t hurt,“ Leon tried to explain, blushing furiously. Also, because well, this was going to hurt either way. Probably.

Leon used a lot of lube and started to finger himself. Raihan was breathing heavily. He couldn’t do much but watch. Leon started to moan quietly, using more and more fingers to fuck himself open, to get himself ready for the hybrids cock.  
  
„Okay,“ Leon breathed out, „Put it in— but— but slowly, okay? Fuck, this is going to hurt…“  
  
Raihan nodded. The next moment, Leon could feel his huge cock pressing against his hole, and then inside of it. He rolled his eyes back and moaned, then gritted his teeth because it hurt. But he didn’t tell Raihan to stop, so the hybrid went on. Until he was completely inside him.  
  
„L-Leon…“ Raihan breathed out, twitching like crazy, „F-feels good…!“  
  
„Yes…“ Leon moaned, „M-move. Move!“  
  
And Raihan did. He started fucking roughly into Leon, and Leon had to hold back so he wouldn’t just scream. Fuck. It felt absolutely amazing. It hurt, yes, but he was slowly getting used to it, and he wanted _more_. The weight of the Charizard hybrid on top of him was mesmerizing. Raihan was holding him down again, just like the first time, and taking what he wanted. That thought alone was nearly enough to make Leon cum.  
  
„Raihan… Rai… Aah…!“ Leon moaned, trying to hold back on being too loud because his mother was asleep downstairs. He felt like he was high. It felt good, so good— _fuck—_  
  
Leon arched his back when Raihan hit a certain spot inside of him. He started shaking and nearly wanted to cry. Raihan didn’t slow down at all. He got rougher and rougher with every minute that passed.  
  
Leon was unable to tell how much time passed until Raihan’s movements started to speed up, his breath getting out of control, telling him that the hybrid was close to finish.  
  
But before Raihan came, Leon did. He came without Raihan even touching his cock. He shivered, moaned and arched his back, his cum staining Raihan’s belly. Leon’s entire body tensed, and that was enough to make Raihan cum as well, with a strangled cry of Leon’s name on his lips.  
  
But it wasn’t over with that.  
  
Because Raihan came _a lot_. Over and over again. He filled his trainer with so much cum that Leon couldn’t help but drool.

It felt like forever until Raihan was finally done, but he didn’t pull out yet.  
  
Leon felt delirious. He also felt like he was about to pass out, but he sure hoped he wouldn’t.  
„Nngh… Fuck… Raihan, pull out, please, it’s enough,“ he finally managed to say.  
Raihan nodded weakly, pulling his cock out of Leon’s asshole.  
  
Thank god Raihan didn’t just flop down on him afterwards, because Leon was pretty sure that would have crushed him. No, the bed was big enough for them to lie next to each other. Both of them were trying to catch their breath.  
  
Until Leon’s mind started to clear up a bit.  
  
„Raihan… don’t ever tell anyone about this. About _any_ of this. You never touched me in any way at all. You get that?“  
  
Raihan nodded. He still didn’t get why it was a bad thing, but he understood that he wasn’t supposed to talk about it.  
  


„Good…“ Leon said, exhaling shakily. He then proceeded to shuffle closer to Raihan, resting his head on the hybrid’s chest. This was so, so fucked up. But now it was too late to feel bad about it. He’d already done it.

He wondered if his attraction was only sexual.  
  
Could a human really fall in love with a hybrid?


End file.
